forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Worg
| refs5e = | size4e = Large | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Magical beast | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | refs4e = | size3e = | type3e = Magical beast | subtype3e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = 2 | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Neutral evil | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Neutral evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = Temperate plains | language = Common, Goblin, Worg | subraces = | climate = | terrain = | height = 3 ft. | length = 5 ft. | wingspan = | weight = 300 lbs. | skincolor = | haircolor = Black or gray | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | based = Wargs of Norse mythology and JRR Tolkien | first = }} A worg was a type of magical beast that resembled a normal wolf but was larger, intelligent, and had a fiendish countenance and glowing eyes. The Lord of War, Garagos would sometimes send worgs to do his bidding. Description A worg resembled a typical wolf, though much larger and bearing an intelligent, wicked gleam in its eyes. They had gray or black fur, and on average stood 3 feet (0.9 meters) high and were 5 feet (1.5 meters) long. They weighed around 300 pounds (136 kilograms). Behavior Despite their higher intelligence and evil traits, worgs tended to act, for the most part, like regular wolves. They often hunted in packs, but sometimes hunted alone. Lone worgs tended to hunt creatures smaller than themselves, while mated pairs and packs hunted larger game. They preferred large, herbivorous animals, usually the young, sick, or weak, but weren't afraid to take humanoids, especially when other prey was scarce. Combat In any number, worgs employed similar tactics. They would stalk humanoid prey for a number of hours or even days, choosing the best of time of day and terrain for the attack. When they did, they employed hit-and-run tactics to exhaust a victim, until finally the whole pack went in for the kill. If they outnumbered a victim or were especially impatient, they might try to corner the prey, then attack. They attacked with their teeth. Like a wolf, they could bite their prey and try to bear them down to the ground. They also had the benefit of stealth, keen senses, and the ability to scent prey. Society Unlike most animalistic creatures, worgs could speak. They could speak both Common and Goblinoid, as well as a language of their own. They are sometimes enslaved by orcs, goblins, and other such creatures to act as mounts, and as attack dogs; sometimes specifically being bred for these purposes. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures: * Bloodstone Pass * Defiance in Phlan * Dungeon of the Hark * Storm King's Thunder ;Computer Games: * Arena of War * Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear * Curse of the Azure Bonds * Idle Champions of the Forgotten Realms * Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark * Secret of the Silver Blades * Sword Coast Legends ;Novels: * Archmage * Sojourn * Swordmage * Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf Gallery MM4e wp1 1280.jpg|''Promotional wallpaper of a variety of worg called a guulvorg.'' References de:Worge Category:Worgs Category:Wolves Category:Magical beasts Category:Natural creatures Category:Creatures of neutral evil alignment Category:Creatures found in temperate climates Category:Creatures found in plains Category:Creatures Category:Creatures found in forests Category:Creatures found in cold climates